Foot Elite
Die Foot Elite ist eine spezielle Division von Elite-Ninjas im TMNT-Universum. Mirage Comics thumb|left|160px|Ein Mitglied der Foot Elite gegen die Turtles und Karai[[City at War, Part 11|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.1 #60]]Die Foot Elite ist eine Gruppe von Ninjas im Foot Clan, die als die persönlichen Leibwachen und Adjutanten des Shredders fungieren. Die Foot Elite rekrutiert sich aus den Besten der Besten im Foot Clan, und dementsprechend sind sie im Kampf gefährliche Gegner. Von den übrigen Foot Ninjas unterscheiden sie sich vor allem durch ihre traditionellen japanischen Strohhüte, den roten Farbelementen in ihrer Uniform und ihren persönlichen, spezialisierten Waffen.Micro-Series #4: Leonardo Nachdem die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles den Shredder bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung erneut den Tod gaben,''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.1 #21 spaltete sich der Foot Clan in zwei Fraktionen. Die Foot Elite führte die Foot Ninja, der dem Shredder noch treu ergeben war, in den Kampf gegen den in ihren Augen abtrünnigen Rest des Clans, was in eine blutige Auseinandersetzung in den Straßen von New York City gipfelte.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.1 #50, #52 und #53 Schließlich schritt Karai ein, schloss mit den Turtles ein Bündnis und tötete mit ihrer Hilfe die Mitglieder der Foot Elite, woraufhin die öffentliche Ordnung wieder hergestellt wurde.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.1 #61 und #62 Weitere Auftritte *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.2 #5 *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.2 #36 *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.2 #69 IDW Comics Die Foot Elite erscheint (ungenannt) auch in den IDW Comics, wo sie jedoch meist neben ihren traditionellen Strohhüten noch rote Mempo-Masken tragen."City Fall" #6"New Mutant Order" #3 Eine weitere, mit aggressiveren Aufgaben betraute Elitedivision wird in der Form der Foot Assassins vorgestellt. Zwei namentlich bekannte Mitglieder aus der Foot Elite, die sich nach Splinters Übernahme des Foot Clans formiert,"Vengeance" #6 sind Yumiko, eine blinde Kunoichi, und Mongo, ein maskierter Muskelmann. 2001 CGI-Projekt Die Foot Elite hat einen kurzen Auftritt im Promotiontrailer für die geplante, aber nie produzierte 2001 CGI-Serie. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|300px|Die Foot Elite (2003 Serie)Die Foot Elite hat einen ausgedehnten Auftritt in der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Hier dienen sie - in denselben Kapazitäten wie in den Mirage Comics - als Leibwachen des Utrom Shredders, und auch sie beteiligen sich am Bürgerkrieg der New Yorker Banden, bis Karai als Nachfolgerin ihres Adoptivvaters die Ordnung wiederherstellt und den Foot wieder unter sich vereint. In dieser Inkarnation besitzt die Foot Elite scheinbare Teleportationsfähigkeiten, die nach Aussagen Peter Lairds eigentlich nur übertrieben gesteigerte Fähigkeiten der Flucht und Unsichtbarkeit sind, wie richtige Ninjas sie im Notfall praktizierten. Es treten nur insgesamt vier Foot Elitewachen in der Serie auf, jede mit einer anderen Waffe: Ein doppelklingiges Schwert, ein Speer, ein Dreizack und eine doppelköpfige Streitaxt. Auftritte *"Shredders Rache", Teil 1 und Teil 2 ("The Shredder Strikes Back, Parts 1 and 2") *"Geheime Herkunft", Teile 1 und 2 und "Shredders Abgang" ("Secret Origins, Parts 1 - 3") *"Zwischen den Fronten", Teil 1, 2 und 3 ("City at War, Parts 1-3") *"Der Doppelgänger", Teile 1 und 2 ("Rogue in the House", Parts 1 and 2) *"Exodus - Part 1" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|240px|Elite Foot-Bots in der 2012 SerieEine robotische Version der Foot Elite, Elite Foot-Bots genannt und auf dem Entwurf von Chrome Dome basierend, erscheint in der 2012 Animationsserie als eine weiterentwickelte Version der Foot-Bots."Broken Foot" Videospiele Die Foot Elite erscheint als Bossfigurenteam in den Spielen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus. Bilder-Galerie 12_foot_elite.jpg|Foot Elite (IDW) 03_foot_elite.png|Foot Elite (2003 Serie) 03_New_Foot_Elite.jpg|"New" Foot Elite (Staffel 4 & 5) (2003 Serie) 03_foot_elite_1960.jpg|Foot Elite 1960 (2003 Serie) 2003_foot_elite_actionfigure.jpg|Ein Foot Elite Ninja als Actionfigur aus der 2003 Serie 12_elite_foot-bots.jpg|Elite Foot-Bots A (2012 Serie) 12 elite foot-bots 3.jpg|Elite Foot-Bots B (2012 Serie) Siehe auch *Foot Clan **''City at War'' **Foot Mauler Mirage *Lin Kobayashi IDW *Foot Assassins 2003 Serie *Master Khan 2012 Serie *Foot-Bots **Chrome Dome Einzelnachweise en:Foot Elite Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie)